


throwback

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: It’s rare that they have these moments of quiet anymore.These moments where they can meet under the protection of darkness not as a worn-down vigilante and a mercenary clinging to a mockery of life, but as two souls aged beyond their years--by war and torment and bad decisions made in confined spaces--but still too entwined, too embedded in each other, to ever let go.





	throwback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/gifts).



It’s rare that they have these moments of quiet anymore.

These moments where they can meet under the protection of darkness not as a worn-down vigilante and a mercenary clinging to a mockery of life, but as two souls aged beyond their years--by war and torment and bad decisions made in confined spaces--but still too entwined, too embedded in each other, to ever let go.

“You’re late,” the darkness says, as Jack slips into the safehouse that they’ve chosen for their rendezvous this time. He turns to close the door, and by the time he’s slipped the deadbolt home he can feel a presence, suddenly looming and solidified behind him.

“Maybe you’re just impatient,” he says, and grins when he’s answered by a growl.

“Not impatient,” Gabriel grumbles, crowding Jack up against the door and running his hands over the curves of Jack’s hips just to feel the thick muscle, the firm stop of his bones. Jack laughs at him, lying his hands over Gabriel’s to tangle their fingers together.

“Oh? Did you just miss me that badly?”

Gabriel doesn’t reply--just dissolves back into his wraith form to slip away, and Jack’s grin only grows. The silence is answer enough, and after knowing him for the better part of his adult life Jack’s come to recognize Gabriel’s shy tells for what they are.

“Aw, Gabe, don’t sulk,” he says, following the wispy trails of black toward the back of the safehouse, where the bedroom is. The smoky billow pauses, like Gabriel is debating it, considering waiting for Jack to catch up--but then darts around the corner in a quick burst.

Contrary, as always.

But it’s cuter, now that they don’t have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

When Jack gets to the bedroom, he stops in his tracks and leans against the doorframe with a quiet sigh. After a moment of consideration he pulls the visor off, just so he can admire Gabriel with his own eyes and nothing hindering the view. 

And it is a sight to admire. Gabriel lies stretched out on the old bed in nothing but his cloak--and Jack would tease him for his dramatic flair, if the dark fabric lying against the smooth curves of his toned abdomen and over the strong spread of his shoulders didn’t just look so damn good. Between the part of his thick thighs, his cock lies soft and hefty, overlapping the gentle swell of his balls; even from where he stands Jack can see the faint curve of a grin on Gabriel’s face, and can’t help but smile in return.

Gabriel knows how good he looks; of course he does. Between the two of them, he still has the better vision.

But, as he kicks off his pants and eyes the wraith up hungrily, Jack fully intends to show him.

“Is all of this for me?” he asks, working the buttons of his jacket open one by one as he crosses the bedroom--and he lets it slide off his shoulders smoothly, too focused on Gabriel to really care where it pools on the floor. Once he’s close enough, Jack drops onto his knees at the foot of the bed and peels the skintight black undershirt off, tossing it aside to the sound of Gabriel’s low, scratchy purr. “And it’s not even my birthday...I think.”

Gabriel laughs--a sacred, cherished sound, something Jack can never get enough of--and beckons him closer with one finger, sitting up against the pillows. “It’s a good thing we’re both senile, or I’d forget why I love you.”

Jack grins and makes a wounded noise, lying a hand over his chest as he knee-walks up the length of Gabriel’s body. “Words hurt, Gabriel,” he says, stopping when his thighs are spread around the width of the other man’s hips, straddling him snugly enough to feel the warmth of his cock even through his boxers.

“Not as much as this is going to.”

And before Jack can protest, Gabriel is flipping them--tossing Jack like he weighs nothing, rolling until Jack is on his back and Gabriel can loom over him, all hard brown lines and sharp teeth flashing in a grin as he straddles Jack’s waist.

Jack grunts as he tries to wriggle to a more comfortable position, and finds himself face to face with Gabriel’s half-hard length, the shiny glans just starting to peek out from the velvety hood of foreskin inches from his face. “...well, hello there.” He glances up at Gabriel, cocking a brow. “I guess old men really do it for you, don’t they?”

“Only certain old men.” Gabriel crosses his arms, and Jack pretends not to notice the blush that crawls over his cheeks. “Count yourself lucky that you’re among them, Morrison.”

“Morrison,” Jack repeats, smirking as he pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Are we already on a last name basis? I thought that only happened when--”

“Shut up,” Gabriel cuts in, voice a growl as he pushes Jack back down to the bed with a firm hand on his chest. He shuffles a little closer, until he’s looming over Jack’s belly, and takes his cock in hand. “Go figure, that you could even ruin this…”

“I don’t think I’m ruining anything,” Jack purrs, dragging his tongue over his fingers before he reaches out to trace them lightly over the low-hanging swell of Gabriel’s balls; and Gabriel’s shudder, the way his body arches up and out, is almost more beautiful than his low, throaty purr. 

“Fuck…”

“Yeah...that’s what I thought.” Jack settles back comfortably, using his fingertips to gently pet over Gabriel’s sack, delighting in the way each stroke has the muscles in his thick thighs jumping. “It’s been a while since anyone gave you what you need, hasn’t it, sweetheart? No one knows how to handle the big, bad Reaper…”

He trails off the sound of Gabriel’s desperate whine, and leans forward to plant a soft kiss on the tip of his now-straining cock. His lips come away with a thin string of precum dangling from them; he licks it away with a purr.

“That’s okay, though.” Jack reaches over with one arm, grabbing a small bottle of slick off the nightstand--he looks up to find Gabriel’s eyes wide, his expression open and wanting, and smiles as he flicks the cap open. “I know what you need. I always know how to take care of you, don’t I?”

Gabriel nods, a shaky thing, his eyes fixed on Jack’s hands as the bottle is turned upside down. The feeling of the cool lube drizzling over his hot, hard cock is enough to have him hiss and buck his hips forward, but the cold burn is soothed quickly by the sudden warmth of Jack’s hand, his firm grip as he strokes over Gabriel’s aching length.

“That’s it,” Jack murmurs, slowly spreading the slick along Gabriel’s shaft, watching and fascinated by the play of emotions over his face. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He laughs softly when Gabriel’s hips buck forward into his grip, fucking between his spread fingers, and pets over his thigh soothingly with his free hand. “Here, c’mere baby, I know what you want...come here…”

Jack arches his chest up at the same time as he guides Gabriel’s cock down; and his hands move to push his pecs together, making the space warm and snug around the throbbing shaft held between. 

Gabriel groans--throws his head back and curls his toes, his hands fisting in the sheets--and Jack smirks, a little breathless at the sight of his lover come so undone. He coos softly when Gabriel starts to move: with jerky little thrusts of his hips, unsteady and coltish, like if he goes too fast he’ll ruin it.

“There you go,” Jack murmurs, keeping his pecs squeezed together with his palms and interlacing his fingers over Gabriel’s dick to give him a warm, snug space to fuck into. “Just like that...you’ve always had a fascination with my tits, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Gabriel chokes out, his voice hoarse and raw as his hips settle into a rhythm he likes--something shallow and quick, rapid as he fucks the slippery valley between Jack’s pecs. “Fuck...yes…”

“Don’t I know it,” Jack purrs, lying his head back against the pillow and focusing on the feeling--letting himself get lost in the slick sensation of Gabriel’s cock fucking through his chest, the absolutely vulgar noises they make as his dick slips and squelches in the lube and slippery skin.

Gabriel bats Jack’s hands away, after a few minutes of relentless fucking; and he stares, slack-jawed and panting, at the sight of his fat cock sliding through the generous mounds of Jack’s plush tits, his skin shiny with lube and pre-cum.

“I fucking...love your tits,” Gabriel groans, dropping his head and pistoning his hips faster, longer thrusts that have the tip of his cock butting up against Jack’s lips--and every time Jack lolls his tongue out, messily tries to lick along the flushed, weeping head, just as hungry for it as Gabriel is.

They feed off each other, just like they always have.

“Oh...yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” Gabriel moans, rolling his hips in suddenly slow, luxurious thrusts, pausing just long enough during every one to let Jack drool and suckle at the tip of his cock. He grabs one fistful of pec and squeezes, delights in the way Jack arches, in the cry that spills from his parted lips. “And I love that you love it, too…”

“I do,” Jack pants, letting his mouth fall open to greet Gabriel’s pistoning cock, tasting the sour salt of his precum across his tongue and lips. “Fuck--want you to cum, Gabe, wanna taste it--”

“I know you do,” Gabriel growls, nodding and biting at his lip as he rolls his hips faster, fucking into the slippery space between Jack’s tits with more urgency. “You want me to paint your tits up, Jackie? Want me to cum all over ‘em, mark you up so everyone knows who you belong to?”

Jack nods--his hands aren’t visible anymore, but all it takes is Gabriel noticing the rapid, repeated motions of his upper arm to know exactly where they’ve gone--and Gabriel groans, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Yeah---you ready? Open your mouth…”

“Yes,” Jack begs, his voice cracking and desperate; he licks his lips, then opens his mouth as wide as he can, jerking himself off faster behind the bulk of Gabriel’s ass. “Yes, yes--!”

“Fuck,” Gabriel snarls, throwing his head back as he pulls his hips away; and he jacks his cock in quick, frantic pulls, groaning long and low when he hits his peak. Jack arches his chest up to meet the sudden bursts of cum, moaning weakly as his chest is covered in long, thick strings of Gabriel’s semen--it clings to his puffy nipples and arcs across the supple curves of his chest, covering his pale skin in a light glaze. 

“Yes,” Gabriel hisses, rolling his hips forward to smear the slick tip of his cock against Jack’s lips and moaning as his tongue slips out to clean the last drops of cum from it, his lips pursing to kiss and suck the flavour away. With a low, drawn-out sigh Gabriel sags back on his haunches--just in time to feel the warm burst of Jack’s release across his ass and lower back.

He grins breathlessly, rolling off Jack and collapsing at his side; and together they lie still and pant, their harsh breathing echoing in the room as they try to catch their breath. Jack radiates heat and Gabriel shimmies closer to leech it, shooting a smirk up at Jack as he trails a finger through the cool, slick mess on Jack’s chest.

“That was fun,” he purrs, pulling his finger free and popping it into his mouth to suck clean--Jack’s scandalized look is worth the burst of bitter salt against his tongue. “Tell me, super soldier...are you ready for round two?”


End file.
